Brianna Maxwell
Brianna Lynn Maxwell is Nikki Maxwell’s adorable, but annoying 6-year-old sister. Brianna was afraid of the tooth fairy because Nikki told her that the tooth fairy collects children's teeth to make old people's dentures, but she got over that in the second book. She has a friend named Miss Penelope (a hand puppet which was a face she drew on her hand). According to Nikki, Brianna is "bratty and always gets her way". Nikki also says that Brianna has the IQ of a box of crayons. Brianna is obsessed with a movie series called "Princess Sugar Plum." She says she doesn't like Brandon because he has cooties but deeply does and grows a special bond with him. Personality Brianna is a bratty and spoiled 6-year-old. She is known to always get her way. She, like many other young children, is gullible, naïve, and believes in things like the supernatural and whatever someone tells them. Despite being annoying, Nikki still loves and cares for her. Brianna seems to admire Nikki in many ways. In the blogs, Nikki says that she comes into her room whenever she has a sleep over with Chloe and Zoey wearing pumps and feather boas wanting to talk about gossip and crushes. She is also up-to-date with Nikki's love life, fully aware that her older sister likes Brandon Roberts. Brianna also seems to have an interest in romance. She has a 'kid crush' on Oliver and enjoys reading magazines that focus on love advice. Throughout the books, Brianna seems to have gotten slightly more mature. Her most notable leap was when she began taking interest in a salon TV show in book 6. Inspired by the program, she began sneaking her mother's designer make-up. She also wanted to give Nikki a makeover for Brandon, though she ended up cutting off one of Nikki's braids. Still, she makes up for it by giving Nikki a dress for the dance (which is really from their grandmother). Appearance Brianna has brown hair that she wears in pigtails, fair skin, and possibly green or blue eyes. She has an angelic face that her parents and other people think is "cute". Through out the books, she wears different hair pieces and accessories to fasten her pigtails, really gives that 6-year old image. She looks a bit similar to her sister Nikki, except her eyes are curved downwards like her mother's, and her hair is worn in upward pigtails (unlike Nikki's hair that's usually worn in downward pigtails). Trivia *Brianna's middle name, Lynn, was revealed in Tales From a Not-So-Graceful Ice Princess. *Brianna loves Princess Sugar Plum. *Brianna jumps on Nikki's bed every Saturday morning, singing, "Five little monkeys jumping on the bed!".[http://www.dorkdiaries.com/2013/07/the-top-7-most-annoying-things-about-my-bratty-sister/ Dork Diaries blog: The Top 7 Most Annoying Things About My Bratty Sister] *Whenever she eats mashed potatoes, she puts her nose in her plate pretending to be a little piggy eating out of a trough. *She screams almost everything that she says when she and Nikki hang out in the backyard. *The second Nikki uses on the phone, she sits next to Nikki and starts poking at Nikki's side to get her attention. *She always drags out the second syllable of Nikki's name. *Brianna hates ballet (she shows this by vandalizing a sign in ballet class) and wants to do karate instead. *Her favorite snack is a ketchup-and-banana sandwich and PBJ&P (peanut butter, jelly and pickles) sandwich. *She adores playing Princess Sugar Plum games on Nikki's phone. *She broke the family TV when she tried to develop the powers that Elsa the Snow Queen had in the movie "Frozen". *It is hinted Brianna's birthday is between April 2nd-September 1st when Brianna said in the 4th book, her birthday is coming up soon. *Brianna offered to make Nikki a PBJ&P sandwich to bring to school for lunch. *Brianna returned Nikki's alarm clock and made her a PBJ&P sandwich as an apology for stealing her alarm clock. *She once had a pet fish named Rover, however she accidentally killed the fish while giving him a bath in the sink. *She is not a responsible pet-sitter like many six year-olds. * Dork diaries 4 is the only book so far to show Brianna with her hair down. * Brianna is fully aware about what's going on between Nikki and Brandon, and she likes to tease her about it. * Despite her bratty behavior and troublesome antics, a lot of fans still think Brianna is very cute and she s said to be a very cute girl. * It is shown that Brianna likes My Little Pony (well, the eyes.) And draws there eyes on a wall. Gallery Brianna & Nikki.jpg Brianna-Making-a-Mess.jpg Messy Brianna.jpg Saved-Halloween-Party.jpg Italy-Nightmare-942x1024.jpg Brianna-Sees-A-Mummy.jpg Nikki-Makes-Halloween-Decorations.jpg Unnamed.png Shopping-For-A-Christmas-Tree.jpg Snow-Day-Blog-Art.jpg Snow-Day-Part-2.jpg Its-Spring-Blog-Art.jpg Nikki-and-Brianna-Home-Sick.jpg Nikki-horrified-at-cracked-cellphone-and-Brianna-sliding-on-peanut-butter.jpg Nikkis-Diary-Art-For-June-20th-End-of-School-Party.jpg 8958d46855713e70aeeedbb65cdde327.jpg 54fd847d758fb9996457ae9795a3847b.jpg Nikki-Brianna-With-Flashlights-2.jpg-.jpeg Briannas-Disney-Bootcamp.jpg Briannas-Temper-Tantrum.jpg Bratty-sister (1).jpg Dork-diaries-sept11th-dog.gif My-Ruined-Fairy-Costume.jpg 4b28041953fe6e337118fe98764dc209.jpg Blog-Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-Jan.9th.jpg Nikkis-Diary-Blog-Art-Jan.-31st.jpg Nikkis-Diary-Blog-Art-Jan.-23rd.jpg Nikkis-Diary-Blog-Art-Feb.-27th.jpg Nikkis-Yard-Sale.jpg Nikkis-Diary-October-31st.jpeg Nikkis-Diary-Nov.-7th.jpeg Blog-Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-May-29th-1.jpg Artwork-For-Nikkis-diary-June-12th.jpg Artwork-For-Nikkis-Diary-June-19th.jpg Blog-Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-March-27th.jpg Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-Oct.-16th-709x735.jpg Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-Nov.-20th-735x762.jpg Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-Dec.-11th-735x811.jpg thumbnail-735x762.jpeg Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-Jan.-8th-735x762.jpg Artwork-For-Nikkis-Diary-Feb.-5th-735x762.jpg Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-Jan.-29th-735x762.jpg Pbj.PNG 96B394F6-FA5F-40B1-9D21-A14818EFFC58-735x762.jpeg Nikkis-Diary-June-4th-735x762.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Children Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Dork Category:Sister Category:Brune/Brunette Category:Crush Category:Book 1 Category:Book 2 Category:Book 3 Category:Book 3 1/2 Category:Book 4 Category:Book 5 Category:Book 6 Category:Book 7 Category:Book 8 Category:Book 9 Category:Book 10 Category:Book and Blog Characters Category:Friends of Nikki Category:Friends of Brandon Category:Future CCP Category:Book 11 Category:Siblings Category:Little kids Category:6 year olds Category:Siblings of Nikki Maxwell Category:Friends of Oliver Category:Cute Category:Dorky kid Category:Mrs.Maxwell Category:Mr.Maxwell Category:Nikki Maxwell Category:Brianna Maxwell Category:Grandma Maxwell Category:Brandon Roberts Category:Chloe Garcia Category:Amanda Hollister Category:Brittany Category:Oliver Crumbly Category:Other Category:Book 12 Category:Funny Characters Category:Bratty Category:ADORABLE Category:Lovely Category:Who the heck thinks she's ugly?! Category:Oooooooooooooooooooooh Category:Adorable Category:HANS!!!